fan Fiction of the Dolan twins Part One
by DolanTwinsLove
Summary: this story is about a one girl getting her dreams come true
1. Chapter 1

HI i am the DolanTwinsLover, and here is my fan fiction…

there was this girl name Elly, who is 26 years old. and she has crushes on the most hottest youtube stars named the Dolan Twins. the Dolan twins are Grayson Bailey Dolan and Ethan Grant Dolan. they are 17 years old, a little back story on them they where born December 16th 1999,

Now to begin with the story haha, so this girl named elly watches theirs videos with her best friend, brandi and they think they are the hottest twins ever. so one day, they went to Los Angles for a bestie trip. Elly said to her friend " Hey girl wouldn't that be cool if we ran into the Dolan twins haha" Brandi then responded " yeah sissy that would be savage awesome" so they checked into the hotel that they are staying at.

As they make it up to their room they see a poster for the dolan twins. they are doing a show tonight. "brandi omg we have to go" said Elly.. Elly takes her phone and quickly gets tickets and VIP tickets. they get ready for the show. doing their make up and hair. they have to look good for these Twins, so they go to the show and they had a blast… but they don't know whats to come afterwards the Meet & Greet!

So they are at the Meet&Greet and its their turn to go up and meet them, so Elly walked up to Grayson, Grayson said "Hey Im Grayson you've must be elly... nice to meet you," Elly says" OMG how did you know my name grayson... and hehe you to" he just smiled at her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, then brandi comes hugs Grayson while Elly is Hugging Ethan. so they took their pics and the girls was about to leave when ethan and grayson said stop... wait! so the girls waited and grayson said "hey do you girls wanna be shown around LA?" ethan said "yeah me and grays can show you the places we love and we can all be savages" the girls laughed and said hella yeah! The girls stayed at the venue to wait for Grayson and Ethan. Finally they came out to meet them outside. and they looked hella fresh! elly said to brandi "is this a dream... am i dreaming... are we really hanging out with the dolan twins..." brandi Nodded to elly.

Grayson and Ethan said at the same time. " are you girls ready to hit the road" they said hella yea, so they took off. Grayson said to elly "this is one of my favorite places to go get food,but i dont eat it there" she asks where do you eat it... he said "you will see... and it will blow ur mind" ethan said to brandi " as you know we are twins haha and we like the same stuff so thats what we are doing on our date" Elly listened to those words in her head..."DATE" she texts brandi text said "brands wtf yo, date we are going on a date with grays and eth" her reply was "i guess so ells.," so they finally got to the restraint and the boys order for the girls and paid for them, then they all got back in the car and grayson said now... to the beach, and the sun is just setting! they finally got to the beach, elly puts the picnic blanket out they sat down all together. grayson made a move. to elly's suprise she let him pull her close. ethan did the same move to brandi, grayson... knew at this point he didnt wanna lose this girl so he stared into elly's eyes and she looked into his... and grayson Kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to my fan fiction about the Dolan twins, last that i know we stopped at their date, on the beach and Grayson kissed elly… lets see what happens next.!**

 **so Grayson and elly starts to go at it on the** **blanket next thing you know Ethan is makin out with brandi. both Dolan twins are making out with these girls. Grayson helds Ellys face kissing her when they finally stop kissing grayson says... "sorry about that... i just had the feeling to do that your eyes are so beautiful" Elly says " thank you grayson and dont be sorry that was one savage make out sesh" he laughes at her using his words, meanwhile brandi just stopped kissing Ethan, and ethan said "wow your a good kisser maybe we can do that again sometime" Brandi said "that would be Great" The guys cuddled the girls while watcing the sun go down. Grayson looked at elly again and in his head he said dudee i need to make this girl mine but how am i going to do that. Grayson thinks and thinks. and he finally has the perfect way to make Elly his,**

 **Ethan wants to make brandi his to, but doesnt know exactly how. so they get back in the car. Brandi and Elly are in shock cuz of all of the kissing so grayson says that he wants some ice cream. so they get ice for the girls and for them. they ate the ice cream some dripped down Elly's tank top and Landed on her boob... then Grayson licked the melting ice cream off. so after the ice cream they sadly have to take the girls back to their hotel they kissed elly and brandi one more time before they went back to their house, so elly and brandi went up to their room laughing crying about what happened today. They will always remeber about what happened on June 30th, 2016.**

 **so back at their hotel room Elly and Brandi was watching their favorite movie witch was Pitch Perfect! all of a sudden Elly and Brandis phone went off..they both looked at the iPhones. elly got a Text from Grayson and Brandi got a text from Ethan. Ellys text said... Hey elly its grayson, i just wanted to say i had one amazing time with you, and i hope i will see you again, tomorrow! wanna go on a one on date with me? with out brandi and Ethan? elly teared up... reding the text and she responded grayson, you dont know how happy you've made me today, and i would love to just go on a date with you with just us :) and she sent it, Brandis text from ethan was, Hey its Eth i had a great time tonight just wanted to know if you wanted to see me again. hit me up eth... Brandi send a text back saying eth, that was a great time, I'm glad that we met, and sure ill go on a date with u :)! when they guys gets the texts back grayson looks at ethan and ethan looks at grays. grayson said " dude... i think we found our girlfriends" ethan said " yeah me too bro, maybe just maybe they will be ok with sharing us?" "you think bro" said grayson.**

 **the next day comes so quciky the guys wakes up and grayson takes his car to the ritz carlton hotel. and ethan does the same! the girls are getting ready for their dates, just then ellys iphone goes off, its her mom calling her mom, she picks up, "hi mom how are you, Mom: i am good honey hows La? Elly: La is nice mom we met this two guys and we are going on dates with them today so i have to go ill call you back when i am back in the hotel" they hang up. Elly walks down to meet Grayson outside. there he was standing at his car looking at elly with the loving gently look he does. he opens the door for her and she gets in, so she says "whats the plan?" he said, "well we have lunch at this one place and its looks out to the beach" So Elly and Grayson goes to the restarunt and they are having an amazing time, but.. then Grayson's ex girl friend comes to their table she said" exuse me... grayson why havent you called me" grayson then said" its cuz we are not together anymore, and you cheated on me remeber" and then elly said, "um your kinda interrupting something, can you please scoot." then elly got called a bitch. but elly didnt let that faze her, grayson asked if she wanted to go cuz of the ex girlfriend showing up. she said yes and said let me pay the bill today please. he looked at her and said "is that what you really want?" she said "yes" he gave her the check she pays and they leave..**

 **meanwhile Brandi's date just arived brandi gets a text from elly, saying "OMG sissy his ex gf showed up crying face" she Replayed " OMFG sissy im so sorry i hope u showed her up, lol" she said" yeah i did you know me lol" and then ethan showed up and he said "hey babygirl :) missed ya," she said missed ya too, so ethan said" aye grayson wanted to know if you wanted to get together back at the beach at night? that would be fun right" she said "i would love that, haha" so Ethan driving to the angels ballpark not knowing that grayson took elly there, to see the angel plays the Washington Nationals! so they parked the car and walked up ethan has brandis eyes closed so she cant see whats going on. Just then ethan hears someone call his name the voice sounded fimlar. he looked up and there was grayson and elly, getting food before the game starts. brandi takes the blindfold off and runs to hugs ells.! Brandi and elly had a bestie moment so for their amazment grayson and ethan both got seats right next to eachother for the game, and they sat and watch baseball. Grayson and Ethan never knew bout them loving baseball so this date couldnt have been better!**

 **this is the end of chapter two, if you like it so far come back for chapter 3 :)**


End file.
